San Valentín
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Título NO original XDDD El amor se encuentra en los lugares más inesperados. KennyxButters. Shota. Ash, sólo lean XD


Quizás el ponerle licor al ponche no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Era brillante.

Apenas pasadas dos horas desde que había comenzado el baile, Kenny había conseguido meter de contrabando una botella de ron al salón y, usando sus técnicas para escabullirse, la había vaciado toda en el tazón de ponche.

Y aún no podía creer el efecto que había logrado.

Nadie, excepto Craig, lo había notado; y era una suerte que no supiera con certeza que había sido _él_ quien lo hizo, aunque seguramente lo sospechaba.

Craig había trabajado mucho para convencer a Tweek de ir al baile con él, bailar (valga la redundancia), tomar del ponche, entre otras cosas. En fin, luchando por vencer su paranoia. Y todo para que algún idiota picara el ponche y emborrachara a su novio.

Aunque la verdad la imagen de Tweek con un par de copas de más era bastante divertida, la expresión de Craig hacía que te tragaras tu risa. Pero Kenny sabía que, en el fondo, el jodido pelinegro también disfrutaba de aquello. Tweek actuaba mucho más alivianado cuando estaba borracho, e inclusive, mucho más atrevido.

Otras personas que habían caído bajo el efecto del ponche habían sido Stan y Kyle, quienes ahora estaban besándose apasionadamente en un rincón oscuro del salón. Kenny se había dado el lujo de presenciar la realmente corta etapa de cortejo antes de que comenzaran a 'comerse' mutuamente. El rubio sabía que Kyle era una 'peso ligero', pero nunca imaginó que sólo haría falta un vaso para ponerlo en aquel estado. Y estaba bastante seguro que Stan no estaba _tan_ borracho como decía.

Kenny hubiera seguido apreciando del espectáculo, ya que tenía que admitir que el ver a sus dos amigos cogiéndose el uno al otro había sido su sueño húmedo más recurrido desde que tenía once, pero al verlo en vivo no podía evitar sentir que invadía una privacidad que no debería. Era algo que simplemente no podía hacer, el sentimiento que emanaban era tan fuerte que el momento debería ser sólo de ellos dos.

Ahora que, si quería ver algo realmente caliente y sexy, tendría que ver a Wendy y Bebe bailar tan provocativamente la una con la otra. Amor de lesbianas siempre era algo que disfrutaría ver.

Clyde había reunido el coraje de besar a Cartman y este no lo había rechazado. Y aunque Kenny ya tenía sus dudas sobre aquellos dos (especialmente sobre Clyde) tenía que admitir que algunas veces el alcohol simplemente hacía milagros.

En fin, deberían darle un premio. Un sin número de parejas ahora disfrutaban la velada juntos y todo gracias a él. ¿Quién diría que chicos de catorce años podrían ser 'cooperativos' luego de darles alcohol como incentivo?

Feliz día de San Valentín, en verdad.

Él, por su parte, aún no estaba tan borracho, sólo un poco un poco alegre por haber tomado un par de copas, pero para nada se arriesgaría a olvidar aquella noche. Lo que sí era que ya no recordaba quien era su pareja (si es que había llevado alguna). Quizás Bebe había sido… o aquella chica rubia de Raisins. Bah, para el caso. Bien podría acercarse a cualquiera de las que estaban bailando en las mesas y sería una cogida segura.

Joder, y vaya que le hacía falta.

Aquella semana había sido de las más jodidas que había tenido, sus muertes cada vez más y más violentas y horribles. Joder, tan siquiera le hubieran dado tiempo de recuperarse por completo. Morir justo después de haber revivido no era de las experiencias mas agradables que había tenido, aunque Damien lo encontraba bastante divertido.

Y hablando del hijo de Satán, ahora se encontraba acosando a cierto rubio británico.

En fin, volviendo al tema. Lo que él necesitaba era a una bella mujer con curvas pronunciadas y piel suave. La necesitaba sentada justo en su regazo. Ahora ¿a quién debería elegir? Decisiones, decisiones.

"O-oh, h-hey, K-Kenny."

El rubio no se había dado cuenta de cuando, o desde hace cuanto tiempo aquel chico había estado de pie a su lado. Al estar sentado junto a la mesa de los bocadillos era algo obvio que la gente fuera y viniera.

"C-cielos, v-vaya fiesta ¿h-huh?"

A diferencia de Kenny, quien había asistido al baile con una playera negra de manga larga rasgada en varias partes y con sicodélicas manchas color carmesí y un pantalón negro ajustado; Butters había asistido mucho más conservador, con un pantalón de vestir color crema junto con una playera de manga larga azul cielo y zapatos de vestir. El chico se vestía justo de acuerdo a su personalidad.

Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Así es," dijo mirando al hico frente a él de arriba abajo. Era obvio que Butters no había probado el ponche. "¿Quién es tu pareja?"

"C-cielos," justo ahora se había ruborizado. "Pues, e-en realidad n-no he v-venido c-con n-nadie."

Kenny alzó una ceja.

"¿Ah no? Pues vaya que me sorprende." Joder, quizás si había ya tomado demasiado. "Eres un buen partido."

Butters se ruborizó aún más.

"¿L-l-lo s-so-soy?" el pobre chico tartamudeaba aún más de lo normal.

"Hmhhm."

La verdad era que Kenny era descaradamente bisexual, y tenía que admitir que desde hacía un tiempo que había considerado a Butters como un buen prospecto. Era sencillamente demasiado atractivo a su modo. ¿Hace cuanto llevaba pensando aquello? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Por qué demonios no había coqueteado con Butters antes? Bueno, sí que lo había hecho, aunque no tan descaradamente como acostumbraba… quizás el licor si estaba haciéndole efecto después de todo.

"O-o-oh, d-de acu-cuerdo" ¿Quién diría que un par de simples palabras tendría aquel efecto sobre aquel rubio? La sonrisa de Kenny se hizo más pronunciada.

"Yo tampoco tengo pareja, ¿sabes?"

"O-oh, y-y-ya ve-v-veo."

Butters se retorcía las manos y de inmediato se medio volteó para servirse un poco de ponche, pero aún más rápidamente las manos de Kenny se posaron sobre las suyas para evitarlo.

"No tomes del ponche." Kenny estaba justo detrás de él, y le había murmurado suavemente aquellas palabras al oído. "No está bueno." Kenny disfrutaba acariciando el cuello del chico con la punta de su nariz. Además, no deseaba verlo borracho, quería que recordara aquello.

Casi pudo sentir a Butters temblar bajo su caricia.

"P-pe-p-pero, u-uh…"

"Confía en mi."

"U-uh, d-de a-acu-cuerdo…"

Kenny hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Butters.

"U-uh, ¿K-k-kenny?"

"¿Hmm?"

"U-um, ¿Q-qué h-ha-haces?"

"Te he dicho que yo tampoco tengo pareja."

"O-oh… p-pero ¿n-no es u-una de t-tus br-b-bromas?"

Kenny entonces se separó de él y con un rápido movimiento lo volteó para que ambos quedaran de frente, y de igual manera lo volvió a abrazar, apoyando su frente contra la del otro chico. Estaban demasiado cerca.

"No… me gustas, ¿yo no te gusto?"

Prácticamente podía apreciar todo su nerviosismo a través de sus ojos verde pastel.

"E-eh, b-bu-bueno, p-pues si… u-uh… p-pero n-no te hace e-es-so, um, ¿g-gay?"

Kenny sonrió.

"No realmente. Sólo… tolerante en cuanto al género." Vaya que después de tantas muertes si que se había vuelto cínico. Total, sólo si eras un jodido mormón llegabas al cielo.

"O-oh, u-um, b-bueno e-entonces." Y sonrió. Joder, era verdaderamente _lindo_.

Kenny no pudo contenerse ante esto, simplemente se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

Pobre Butters, estaba más rojo que una manzana.

"¡K-k-kenny!"

El susodicho pretendió inocencia.

"Lo lamento, pero eso le haces a las personas que te gustan."

"O-oh… u-um… b-bu-bueno…"

Lo siguiente Kenny no se lo esperaba. De la forma más tímida que jamás hubiera presenciado, Butters levantó su rostro ligeramente para rozar sus labios contra los de él. Jodido. Jesucristo. Nunca hubiera pensado que una simple acción de aquel grado podría excitarlo tanto.

Tenía que tener todo de aquel chico. Ahora.

De inmediato se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Sus manos, que no perdían el tiempo, ya se encontraban acariciando el suave abdomen de Butters. Joder, su piel era tan jodidamente suave al tacto. Era como terciopelo. Joder, ¿qué coños usaba Butters para tener una piel así?

"Nnhnn, K-kenny."

Con los brazos rodeándole la cintura, Kenny jaló a Butters para que se sentaran en la silla más cercana, haciendo que el otro rubio quedara sentado sobre su regazo, con las piernas a ambos lados. Seguía besando y mordiéndole el cuello mientras sus manos ahora le subían la camisa a la altura del pecho, para pronto comenzar a morder y chupar sus sonrosadas tetillas.

"A-ah, K-kenny, nngghnn, n-no, n-nos van a v-ver." Joder, si era precisamente eso lo excitante; hacerlo en un lugar público. Pero Butters se veía realmente avergonzado, sus mejillas estaban muy encendidas y parecía a punto de llorar. Dios, lo único que lograba era excitarlo aún más. Si esto seguía así se correría incluso antes de poder quitarse los pantalones.

Kenny lo abrazó dulcemente y le acarició la espalda.

"Nadie nos ve." Le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la barbilla y le hacía mirar a su alrededor. "¿Ves a alguien mirando?" La verdad que nadie lo hacía, todos estaban en sus propios asuntos. "Nadie mirará, te lo prometo."

La expresión de Butters no cambió mucho, pero aún así cerró los ojos fuertemente y asintió. Kenny, entonces, lo besó profundamente para calmarlo todo lo que podía. Sus manos ya deshacían los botones y el cierre de los pantalones de ambos.

Pronto había vuelto a volcar su atención sobre el pecho del otro chico. Sus manos apretaban su trasero suavemente y bajaban por dentro del elástico de los boxers de terrence y phillip.

"A-aa-ah, K-kenny, a-ah." Las manos de Butters se sujetaban fuertemente de los hombros de Kenny, mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada.

Por su parte, Kenny no perdió tiempo para introducir su mano en la parte delantera de la ropa interior del chico sentado sobre él. Sujetó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo firmemente. Butters se había llevado una mano a la boca para amortiguar los fuertes gemidos que estaba causando, inclinándose sobre Kenny para apoyar su frente en el hombro del otro chico.

"Me encantan los sonidos que haces." Le susurró mientras le mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

No por nada Kenny era catalogado como un pervertido. Joder, ni él mismo se podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello en medio del salón de baile de la escuela.

Con los dedos humedecidos por el mismo lubricante que cubría ahora el miembro de Butters, comenzó a prepararlo lentamente. El pequeño rubio soltó un ligero grito de sorpresa ante esto y se tensó rápidamente; gimiendo profundamente.

"Relájate." Le susurró al oído mientras continuaba acariciando su miembro. "Lo vas a disfrutar te lo prometo."

¿Qué más podía pedir si ya tenía a aquel bello chico con las mejillas encendidas, la playera alzada mostrando su liso pecho, jadeando y gimiendo su nombre sobre su regazo?

Kenny sonrió en cuanto Butters volvió a asentir y le besó nuevamente. Aún continuaba preparándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra preparaba su propio miembro, cuidando de lubricarlo totalmente.

Sabía que sería una penetración algo áspera, pero trataba de hacer lo más que podía con lo que tenía. Nótese así, por que uno siempre debería cargar un maldito tubo de lubricante en el bolsillo.

Si tan siquiera hubieran llegado al coche de Stan hubieran tenido poco más de suerte. Joder, en aquella ocasión fuero los cigarros los del privilegio de estar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Sujetó con firmeza las delgadas caderas de su amante, siendo conciente que seguramente dejaría alguna marca, su propio miembro ya estaba listo y los pantalones y ropa interior de Butters estaban a la mitad de sus muslos.

Al posicionarlo sobre él lo besó profundamente mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo.

Butters gemía y soltaba ligeros quejidos de dolor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras iba descendiendo y _devorando_ el gran miembro de Kenny. 

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente a dentro, Kenny se detuvo para dejar que Butters se acostumbrara y relajara. La presión de la sangre en su abdomen era abrumadora, pero había reunido toda su fuerza de voluntad para esperar.

Butters sentía que su interior pulsaba, con placer y con dolor. Sin embargo sentía su mente nublada por la lujuria que experimentaba en aquel momento… aunque él no sabía como se llamaba aquel sentimiento que lo abrumaba. Ni siquiera fue conciente de lo que hacía cuando sus caderas se levantaron ligeramente y volvieron a apoyarse sobre el regazo de Kenny. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer.

Kenny gimió ante la acción del otro rubio, entonces sujetando nuevamente sus caderas y comenzar a mover al menudo rubio sobre él. 

Era increíble como era que hubiera olvidado todo a su alrededor. El hecho de que posiblemente varias personas más estuvieran haciendo lo mismo que él, o que quizás alguien los estaba observando, o el simple hecho de estar en un lugar público.

Nada de eso le importaba ya.

Sólo veía al dulce rubio sobre su regazo gimiendo fuertemente mientras se lo cogía con firmeza. Joder, era un sentimiento del que no parecía escapar, los rodeaba a ambos.

El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Butters, aunque por suerte para él, Kenny había colocado un pañuelo sobre su miembro, evitando así que los manchara a ambos. Kenny llegó al clímax luego de un par de embestidas más.

Ambos terminaron en los brazo del otro. Las piernas de Butters aún temblaban, y ambos tenían la ligera capa de sudor 'post-coito'.

Kenny entonces lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó nuevamente. Joder, podía sentirse sonreír en el beso.

"Quédate esta noche en mi casa." Eso había dicho, pero en su mente había terminado de una manera distinta.

_… a mi lado..._

"U-uh …"

"Anda, será como una pijamada."

"P-pero m-mis padres v-van a ca-castigarme."

"Le diré a los míos que les avisen." Ahora se encontraba acariciando su cuello con la punta de su nariz.

"O-oh… d-de ac-cuerdo ent-tonces.." Joder, como adoraba su sonrisa.

_… para siempre…_

Pues, ¿Qué más podría pedir si ya tenía un día de San Valentín tan perfecto como aquel?

Había sido una idea magnífica.

- - -Finiz- - -

Feliz día de San Valentín x♥


End file.
